Gryffindor's Summer
by Sharada87
Summary: The story ever so graciously given to me by Bookworm622...James, captured by the Death Eaters, finds the unexpected surprise of someone in his cell...Can they be friends? Oh yeah...and the boy is James' son...
1. Proluge

**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get **Bookworm622**'s story out, but I'v been quite busy with school and my book, so sadly, this little prolouge and some editing have been my only contributions to the story. Just a note to all those who were following the story, I've made some changes...Hope you like them...or at least don't hate them to overly much..._

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I either own Harry Potter, a castle in Sweden and the Galaxy theatre in Vancouver, or approximately 50 cents and a Caramilk bar. You pick.

**Prologue:**

James hid under the desk in his parent's home in Great Britain. Death Eaters stomped past the desk ,leaving him unnoticed. James quivered with fear. He had just seen both of his parents murdered in front of his eyes, and he did not want to be next. However, he thought his fears were to be realized as a pair of rough hands pulled him from under the desk. A wand was pointed at his quivering form and the Death Eater opened his mouth, presumably to utter an incantation, but another raised his hand. "Leave the boy. Do not kill him. We will torture the remaining members of his family with his being held hostage…bring him to the Dark Lord's lair…" James felt himself being pulled away from the home he had known all his life, and all he could think about was his dead parents and what awaited him at the Dark Lord's lair…


	2. The first chapter

Chapter one: Captured A rat skittered across the dungeon floor of the cell of James Potter. James, a young man of sixteen, lay on the floor counting the bricks of the ceiling, hoping to pass the time before his next session with the Death Eaters.  
1,000 1,001 1,002 Footsteps drew James attention away from his counting. Pushing himself up, he favoured his right wrist as he grabbed the corner of the cot and heaved him up and onto the threadbare blanket. The bed smelled of vomit and blood. Oh, what a great mixture!  
"Get in there boy!" A gruff voice told a young man, as they opened James's cell door. The young man stumbled in, his clothes coated with blood and dirt. James stayed silent, observing the young man for a potential threat. He had raven colored hair, which lay messy on his head. James could not see his face, as he stood his back facing him, watching the Death Eater's retreating backs.  
"So how did you get here?" James almost jumped as the boy spoke his voice deep and powerful but had a friendly tone to it.  
"My f-family's house was raided… my parents died in the attack. My friend just managed to get away." James flushed at his cracked voice in sadness. The boy turned, and James's jaw dropped.  
He was looking at an almost replica of himself, the eyes and nose were different. The boy- no his clone had deep green eyes, which shone in the light.  
"I'm Harry, your son." James felt himself hit the ground into a dead faint.

James's eyes fluttered open to meet the eyes of Harry's. James tried to drag himself away from the maniac, but Harry just raised an eyebrow at his attempts. "I'd be careful with that wrist of your, it's broken in two places." Harry smiled, lighting up his usual solemn face.  
"H-how can you be my son, you're too old I mean your almost my age," James said, pushing himself up into an Indian sitting position, like Harry.  
"I'm from a different time," Harry said, before running a hand through his grimy hair. "I came here accidentally; landed in a death eater camp and well- you know the rest"  
"Who's the mother?" James asked, privately hoping this was not a trick of Voldemort's.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that." James blinked and stared right into Harry's eyes before it clicked who was the mother.  
"Lily," James whispered, a smile forming on his face.  
"So how's the future?" James asked, after his fantasy of Lily ended.  
"Well… it may change the future if I tell you." Harry looked away from his, his face scrunched up in thought.  
"Oh," James said, his shoulders slumping.  
"But," Harry began, getting up and sitting on the cot, "I already changed it to much anyway. When we get out, I'll have Dumbledore help us sort out this situation"  
James got up and leaned back on the other side of the cot, a 'pillow' resting at his back.  
"It all started out on October 31, 1981…"

James gritted his teeth in pain as his torturer raised his wand once more and said, "Crucio." Pain exploded in every part of his body, from his head to toes. James bit his lip from screaming. Blood poured from his split lip and his bit harder into it, hoping his body would go numb.  
A thump of a body jerked the connection from James. Groaning, James lifted his eyes to see his son, with a wand in his hand. His face was covered with blood, coming from a cut on his cheek. His stance was graceful as he stepped over the fallen death eaters.  
"Time to go," He announced cheerfully. James just laughed softly, before sliding up the wall, leaning against it for support.  
"I don't want to ask, but how did you get that wand?" James asked, as Harry handed him his wand, a mysterious smile on his face.  
"Death Eaters distract easy, how you holding up?" James shrugged and concentrated on conjuring a crutch for him to lean on.  
A crutch appeared, its wood was deep red colored and its handle was silver.  
"Great job, I was never good at transfiguration, defence was my thing." James snorted at the irony of that statement of he stepped over yet another unconscious death eater in the hall.

Albus Dumbledore sat with the staff of Hogwarts as they discussed their plans for the year, almost eagerly. However, Albus did not join in on the merriment of the others, as he sat solemnly, remembering the attack on his old friends the Potters. The images of Harold's frozen face, his wife lay near him, her eyes glittering frightened. James was nowhere to be found, taken by the death eaters. 'I've failed you.' Albus thought his eyes pricking with unshed tears.  
The doors banged open as two bloodied boys stepped through, their clothes dirtied and grimed. Albus immediately recognized James; he was leaning against a cane, talking to the other boy, whose hair was sandy brown, filled with blood and dirt, like the other boys.  
"See I told you they would be here!" James said, his eyes twinkling.  
"Damn, now I owe you a gallon!" The other boy proclaimed, leaning back against the large door, his deep blue eyes twinkling.  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed before getting up and ushering the boys to the hospital wing. Albus could hear the two boy's complaints and excuses from the halls.  
"We're not hurt, it's just a costume"  
"Yeah they were free; no one wanted to look so dead like"  
"Hey is that a bird"  
"Yeah it's hurt! We need to rescue the poor thing"  
The staff snickered, finally over their shock of the two boys bloodied appearances. The excuses were lame but they were quite funny. Albus sighed and smiled for the first time since the death of his old friends.  
'When in doubt, have the marauders around to cheer you up.' 


	3. The second chapter

_**Chapter two: Where ever you will go**_

James Potter groaned and rolled over to his side, reaching for his glasses on the side table of the hospital wing. Sitting up, he placed them on, but jumped when he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting near his bed, as glass of water in his hand. Wordlessly, he handed it to James, who drank greedily.

"Thanks," He croaked before turning his eyes to the bed his son was supposed to be. However, a made bed meet his eyes.

"Harry's in the bathroom." James turned his wide eyes to his professor.

"Don't worry James, he told me everything," He chuckled, and then sobered, his eyes dim. "Make the best of your time with you son, he's a fantastic person."

"I know," James whispered, but an amused voice met his ears.

"Know what Dad?"

Harry stood in his disguise, sandy blonde hair with stormy grey eyes, in the doorway to the bathroom.

"That we'd better get out of the white room of evil," James said, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his son. In spite of his disguise, he knew it was his son.

"You two can go down to breakfast, don't worry the staff knows." Albus winked before leaving. Harry sighed and smiled.

"When the other students get here, my name is Griffin Jameson, 'kay?" James just nodded and went to the bathroom.

The staff looked up at the two figures as they made their way into the hall. James laughed genuinely as his son told him a story of a muggle who accidentally got an enchanted teacup, which he had given to his fiancée for a present but it bit her nose and she had shrieked, right during the best man's speech, during the practice session of their wedding.

"Who told you this story?" James asked as he sat down next to the Dad teacher, who did not look up from his book.

"Mr.Weasley, he was trying to cheer Mrs.Weasley up after the twin's quite school to go to their joke shop," Harry said, his deep gray eyes twinkling.

"Weren't your eyes blue yesterday Mr. Jameson?" Professor Dumbledore asked the young man who smirked.

"Ahh, I'm a Metamorphmagus," Harry said, grabbing some eggs and sitting forward to eat.

"Really?" James inquired looking at his son.

"Y-," Harry started but a screech from a raven interrupted Harry. It swooped down and landed in front of Harry. Harry narrowed his now deep green eyes and took out his wand. He muttered some charm and the letter flashed blue. Harry still scowled, though relieved it was not a portkey or something deadly he took it off the raven.

Upon opening it, a miniature figure of Voldemort appeared on the paper, which Harry promptly set down.

"_Well," _sneered Voldemort, looking from Harry to James then his red eyes flashed when they met Dumbledore's harsh gaze.

"_It's been a while Harry, really why escape? I was enjoying your company," _Voldemort smirked at the quite disgusted Harry.

"_You do know how dirty that sounds right?" _Harry hissed back, aware that he was speaking in parseltounge. He heard many of the gasps from the teachers; James just sat still, wondering how his son got this skill. He realized some things Harry had kept to himself.

"_Yes… Never mind. Spend enough time with him as you can because in the end he's mine!" _

Voldemort disappeared, leaving Harry to mutter, "Still sounds dirty." He returned to his breakfast, only to look at his father's face. He felt nausea rise and he pushed his plate away and made his way out of the room, screams of his parents echoing in his mind.

'_Not Harry- Not Harry I'll do anything!_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside girl!" _

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

James Potter made his way to the couches in the common room, and saw his son sitting, in his normal form, on the couch watching the fire.

"Hey Harry," he whispered taking his seat beside him.

"Hey James," Harry whispered back. He sighed, shook his head before grabbing a radio from his bag, and placed it on the table.

"What's this?" James asked looking at the machine.

"A portable radio," Harry answered before turning on the radio.

"So how are you getting that to work?" asked James. "I thought muggle devices wouldn't work in Hogwarts."

Harry smirked as he turned the radio on. "I have my ways," he said, and smiled as his favourite song came on.

**So lately  
been wondering  
who will be there to take my place**

Harry leaned back against the couch, closed his eyes and remembered his memories of his young childhood.

'_**A **young child of five with sparkling green eyes (now dim in the from lack of laughter and happiness) shivered from his place in the cupboard as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hosted a Christmas party. _

**  
When I'm gone  
you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face.**

'_A song came on from the radio that played in the background of the party caught the tearful child's interest. _

**If a greater wave shall fall  
Yeah fall upon us all  
yeah between the sand and stone  
could you make it on your own.**

'_A memory surfaced in Harry's mind. He remembered a hazel-eyed man leaning over his crib, signing a song to him, his gentle voice soothing both the one year old and the five year old. The memory faded but Harry felt the warmth of the… whatever he had been feeling, still in him. _**  
If I could  
then I would  
ill go wherever you will go  
way up high  
or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.**

'_Harry whimpered softly and wished for another memory to come to him, but he listened to the song playing. It reminded him of his parents, the gentle singing voice… His Daddy. _

**Then maybe  
I'll find out  
the way to make it back someday  
to watch you  
to guide you  
through their darkest of your day.**

Present day Harry Potter opened his eyes and smiled, looked at his father and felt warmth no fire could give him. His father sat beside, his presence felt reassuring.

**If a greater wave shall fall  
yeah and fall upon us all  
then I hope there's someone out who  
can bring me back to you.**

Harry sighed and leaned against theelder's mans shoulder. James took a start of surprise but smiled at his son's sleeping figure.

'His son… his child, his flesh and blood. Someone who shared his genes, someone who he should have been able to teach traditions of the Potters, to teach him to fly (but from the story's his son had told him, he didn't need it.) James smiled and feel asleep with the radio still playing the song that brought together the two young men.

**If I could  
then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high  
or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.**

**Run away with my heart  
run away with my hope  
run away with my love.**

**I know now  
just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart  
in your mind  
I'll stay with you  
for all of time.**

**If I could  
then I would  
**

**I'll go wherever you will go  
way up high  
or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.**

The staff frowned as they ate their food and sipped their drinks, waiting the presence of the two young men but found as the time went by, that they were not here. Headmaster was as worried as the rest were; he nodded and conducted for the staff to search the building for the missing boys, who had not been seen since breakfast.

"I haven't found them anywhere," Professor Mulch, the potion's teacher, said. The other teacher's nodded. Headmaster frowned, and then realized they hadn't checked one place.

**if I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
if I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go.**

They came through the portrait doors, only to find the two young men asleep, the fire crackling (the only source of light) and a radio buzzing with a song.


	4. The third chapter

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

Sirius Black fiddled with his thumbs nervously as he waited for Remus, Peter or even Snape to show up in his compartment. He was bored, impatient and wanted news on James. Last week he learned James had come back from Voldemort's hide out, alive!

The door slid open to revel not James, Peter or Remus but a younger kid of 15 (Sirius guessed by his height and size), his hair was a sandy brown with violet eyes, swirling with mystery and power.

"Hello," the young man said with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "May I sit down?" Sirius broke out into a grin.

"Sure," Sirius said, patting the seat across from him. The other boy grinned softly.

"I'm Griffin Jameson." He held his hand out and Sirius shook it.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, before grabbing his exploding snap cards and offered a game.

As the third game rolled on, kids of all ages made their ways to the train, hugging parents and reassuring them.

The door slid open and Sirius and Griffin looked up to see James Potter, his eyes twinkling happily.

"James," Sirius cried out happily before giving his brother a hug. James hugged back and grinned at Griffin over his shoulder, who winked and grabbed a book from his bag and went to it.

"This is-," Sirius started but was cut off when James said, "Griffin." Sirius raised an eyebrow with the unasked question, 'How the hell do you know him?'

"Long story," He murmured to Sirius before sitting down next to Griffin and turned to the exploding snap game.

"Wanna play?" Sirius asked and James nodded.

The scenery rolled by as the two marauder's played exploding snaps and Griffin had finished his book and went on to a transfiguration one.

The door slid open to show Peter and Remus. Griffin didn't look up, his eyes clouded with boredom.

"Remus, Peter!" James and Sirius said simultaneously. They hugged their friends- James a little reluctant with Peter- and sat down. Remus raised an eyebrow and gestured to Griffin but before James said anything Harry said, "I'm Griffin Jameson." He looked up from his book, his eyes blue-grey. Sirius blinked and went to rub his eyes. Weren't they violet before?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." Remus nodded over to Peter, who was pigging out on chocolate.

"Wolf," Harry muttered thoughtfully. Remus paled and James raised an eyebrow, as if saying, 'Are you trying to blow your cover.' Nevertheless, Harry smiled brightly at Remus.

"Your last name means wolf," Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Y-Yeah it does," Remus stuttered before gaining his cool.

"Cool." Harry went back to his book. James sighed and shook his head. His son-, who told James never to tell anyone, which meant the rest of the marauders-, was trying to make it impossible for his friends to be let in and learn what a nice person he was.

The door slid open again revealing Lily Evans, her eyes sparkling dangerously as she seethed. Her robes were flashing words like, 'James Potter's property, Marauder's rule and many others that were to crude to think about'. James, who had been eating a chocolate frog, coughed in shock. Sirius thumped him on the back a smirk on his face.

"Potter," she seethed glaring at James. James blinked and said, "I didn't do it." Lily scoffed.

"Yeah right," Lily said, her eyes settling in Griffin, who had not looked up from his book.

"Who are you," Lily asked quite rudely. Griffin looked up and raised an eyebrow. His now identical green eyes swirled with power unimaginable.

"Griffin Jameson," Griffin said shortly before returning to his book. Lily blinked, as did the rest of his compartments. His eyes had changed color again!

"Lily Evans," She said faintly before shutting the door. Griffin smirked and turned the page.

The train came to a halt as James packed up the cards and Remus placed his book in his pack. Sirius however, examined the new companion, Griffin, as he stood up and stretched before glancing out the window with a soft smile.

"We'd better get going than," he said, before opening the door and striding out with out a glance back.

"So," Sirius said once Griffin was out of hearing range. "Where did you meet someone like that?"

"Well, when I was captured, he was there too. We got out together." James didn't look Sirius in the eye but Sirius winced, remembering the weeks that had passed and yet he hadn't heard anything out James.

"He seems nice, though the eye thing is weird." Remus said.

James just shrugged and left the compartment, the rest following him.

The Great Hall was lit up magnificently. There was chattering, laughing and yelling as old friend met up. But as the first years came in, it went into a sudden silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled after the last first year was sorted. James fidgeted as he waited for his son to get sorted. He may have not been there the first time but he was here today.

"Griffin Jameson!" McGonagall yelled out. Griffin, who had been standing alone, strode up to the hat with confidence.

'_Ah, Harry Potter, how are you this fine evening?'_ The sorting hat whispered into his ear.

'Just fine, a little bored but nothing to complain about,' he thought dryly.

'_So your impatient, well your definitely not a Hufflepuff. A Ravenclaw would suit you but you have the slyness of a Slytherin… However, wait; here is that heart of bravery. You belong in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'_You may have the heart of a Gryffindor, but the mind of a Slytherin.' _The hat whispered before it was removed and Harry got up and casually made his way to the empty seat next to James.

James grinned, his eyes gleaming with pride. Sirius just nodded to him. The others (being Remus) concentrated on what Dumbledore was saying. Harry sat back and furrowed his brow in concentration.

Why did the hat always have to remind him of that? He knew the hat liked to mess with him, but this was taking it to the extreme.

But as he was about to finish up his thoughts, Remus said, "So Griffin what school do you come from." He felt James shift uneasily beside him, but Harry put on a cool face.

"I was home schooled before-," he trailed off, trying to keep a smirk off his face. If he knew he was this good of an actor, he would have dropped out of Hogwarts and begun an acting career.

"Oh," Remus murmured before turning his attention to his plate. Harry loaded his and bit down on the ham, while Sirius practically shovelled it in. Sirius looked up and caught his eye. His twinkling grey eyes made Harry want to shove his plate away from him; How he missed Sirius.

Harry avoided Sirius's eyes the rest of dinner.

Harry tried to avoid catching Sirius's eyes. Memories of Sirius came back to him, whenever he heard the bark like laugh, his voice, the color of his eyes. Everything reminded him of Sirius's death.

Later, as he tossed and turned in his sleep, a nightmare came back to him.

'_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.'_

"NOOO!" Harry cried, before running to the bathroom. Harry retched, leaning over the toilet, trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Why," he moaned. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Harry couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, Sirius's face haunting him for the rest of the night.

'How am I going to face him for the rest of my time here?'


	5. The fourth chapter

**Chapter 4: The New Dada teacher**

Griffin laid his head on the table of the table of the Gryffindor table, fighting the urge to yawn and close his dropping eyes.

"Hello students," Albus Dumbledore said to the Great Hall. Griffin raised his eyes and met the eyes of a new comer in the seat of the DADA position.

A shock of familiarity went though his body. He stared at the man, his black hair in a ponytail, his pale blue eyes swirling with grief.

What was he so familiar? Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"…. His name is Jack Hamilton, your new DADA teacher." Harry clapped along with the few that had the strength too.

Yawning softly, he loaded his bowl with porridge and played with in with his spool. Swirling it around, his stomach churned unpleasantly. He pushed it away with disgust. It wasn't the morning for porridge.

"Mr. Jameson?" Harry turned his eyes to Minerva McGonagall, who handed him his schedule.

**Time: Class Period **

**8:00-9:00 DADA 1 and 2**

**9:00- 10:00 Potions 3**

**10:00- 10:45 COMC 4**

**10:45- 11:30 Divination 5**

**11: 30- 12:30 Free period 6**

The schedule went on for a while, ending with a study hall at four. Harry sighed and placed it in his bag. Running a hand through his sandy coloured hair, he glanced over at Lily, who was chatting away with her friends.

Harry let a brief flash of affection go through his body, a soft smile forming on his face.

Scooping up some eggs, he began to eat, unaware of the eyes watching him.

Jack felt grief filter through his body as he spotted so many students he had been with as a classmate. Why had Albus made his a DADA teacher, when he lost his family and everything he needed to live for?

He swept his eyes over the Great Hall landing on Griffin Jameson. The young man was eating, slowly, his head down, apparently thinking.

Jack felt like sobbing but he ducked his head instead and breathed in deeply. Opening his eyes, he thought of his family.

He missed his family, his 'son' and his brothers. Why did they leave him?

Jack shook his head. No, they did not leave him, he still had his 'son.' Well his godson anyway.

James watched Sirius glare at Griffin, who sat next to Lily, with mixed feelings. His best friend hated his son, a son that missed his godfather more than life itself.

James sighed and leaned back in his wooden chair as the new defence teacher came. He wore a deep blue robe and had long shoulder length hair. He wore a passive face as he called out the names, his eyes flashing slightly when he went over Griffin and his names.

"Today," the teacher, Professor Jack said, "we will be going over Boggarts." Protest ran through the room. James being one of them. He had already learned about Boggarts in his _third_ year.

Jack cleared his throat. All the talking went to a stop; they stared at the teacher with looks of, 'Why are you talking about?', and 'Hello! We're not THAT dumb!'

"I know you have learned about them before but today we will be concurring your fears." The teacher got up from his seat on his desk and strode to a suitcase, which he placed on his desk.

"I will call you up alphabetical order," Jack said before turning to the student list and beginning.

James scowled and ran a hand through his hair, shooting Lily a grin (to which was returned a hateful look) and then turned to Sirius, who got up and had his wand ready for the Boggart.

"Ready," said the teacher. Sirius nodded, his eyes a determined glint, his body tense, his wand raised.

The suitcase came open with a click and the room was surprisingly silent. In replace of the suitcase, lay a dead stag, to which Sirius backed away and his eyes were wide in shock. James felt a pang of surprise and sadness go through him. That was him, dead in his animagus form.

"R-ridiculous," Sirius stuttered, his normal cool and casual voice turning out to a nervous and scared squeak. The stag disappeared, in return a deep red bird, singing softly. A phoenix – Fawkes to be precise, singing its song, relieving Sirius of his fright.

Sirius stepped down from his place in front of the classroom, avoiding the eyes of everyone. He plopped down, breathing in deeply. James, who didn't know what to say, placed his hand on his friends arm. Sirius turned to his friend and nodded his thanks.

No words needed.

Lily stepped up, her hair in a messy braid, her deep green eyes set on the suitcase. She nodded to the teacher and raised her wand.

The suitcase came open with a click and in front of it lay a miniature house, it was up in flames and the dark mark above it. Lily felt a jolt of fear and almost stepped away when she got a hold of herself, telling herself, it was not real.

She said the charm and instead of that it was the house at normal, the sun gleaming down on it and the grass cut and furnished with flowers.

She grinned and stepped down and sat next to Griffin, a handsome new kid. He shot her a grin and watched the next few students. Lily felt a flutter of something go through her body when Griffin grinned at her. What did it mean?

"Griffin Jameson," the teacher said, keeping his voice cool. Jack watched the new student step up, his violet eyes glittering with power and mystery.

Griffin nodded to Jake, who opened the suitcase. Many students leaned forward to see what the new kid was afraid of.

A veil sat in front of Griffin. Jake blinked and felt a pang of grief go through his body as he watched Griffin's eyes widen in shock and almost back away. Some of the students were silent however, a Slytherin voiced the question many wanted to know, "You're afraid of a curtain?" Griffin blinked and seemed to come back to reality, his violet eyes sharpening as he gained his grip on reality.

"You never know what could be behind it," he said in a misty tone, his eyes glinted with pain.

_Or what could go behind it..._ Harry thought tiredly as he bustled out of the room. As he went to join James, a voice called him back.

"Mr. Jameson," called Professor Jake from behind his desk. Harry turned and fought through the students.

"Could you come here during your free period, I need to speak to you," he said before nodding to him. Harry sighed and said he would all while thinking, _why can't adults say what's on their mind when they say they will tell you later? _

After the tiring hours went by, his free period came at him like a baseball in the face.

He trudged toward the classroom, kicking a stone from outside. He sighed and opened the door. It was empty and Harry was immediately alert, incase of attack. After his past experience with DADA teachers, he knew to be alert with them.

A whine met his ears and he turned to see a black dog, its eyes glittering blue. Harry gasped and back away, his eyes turning colors at random. The dog stiffened and changed back into-

His godfather. From the haunted eyes to the black hair.

Harry chocked out the words, "What is going on?" Before stumbling out the room, a voice calling him back but he ignored it.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest as he sat in a small cupboard, his old cupboard to be exact, and thought over the possible things why his godfather could be alive and here.

_Why didn't he tell me?_

**Because he was about to you dimwit!** Snapped a voice that sounded suspiciously like Snape's.

_I- I missed him but I won't let this go? Was that the reason he didn't come back through the veil? To travel back in time? Did he want to see my parents so bad that he was willing to die for that to happen? _

_He left me…_ Harry shook the last thought off and sighed. He sounded like a whinny child. He should just go and confront Sirius. Harry checked his watch.

Later.

Sirius Black (the older one thank you very much) tried to say something to his godson, however, when he tried to Harry avoided him.

This lasted a week, when he finally snapped and said, "Jameson, detention tonight." He had passed him in class and had seen him talking to James.

Harry turned his eyes (orange coloured eyes) and they turned a steely blue. Sirius was almost startled; however, have Tonks as a cousin prepared him for a sudden change in eyes. Whenever Tonks got upset or mad, her emotion would get the better of her and they would change occurring to her mood and not by her will.

So here he was, waiting for his godson, who was late by the way.

Sirius tapped the edge of his desk impatiently, when the door opened with reluctance. His godson stood, his eyes green, his hair the normal black and messy. His face was hardened as he sat down in the desk farthest from him.

Sirius strode up to the desk and said, "Get up." He tried to not get his temper, which was on the fritz, get the better of him. His godson seemed reluctant, his eyes flashing with.. Fear? Sirius winced inwardly and said, "Why aren't you speaking to me?" His tone was quite and soothing but Harry didn't give in. He turned his head and his body, so he wasn't facing him.

Sirius reached out and took hold of his godson's upper arms. Harry tried to jerk away but Sirius held firm and turn him. Sirius grimaced and hoped he did not leave bruises. His fingers dug into his godson's arms as he forced him to face him.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" He asked softly. Harry kept quiet, his eyes boring into Sirius's.

"Why?" he asked in a normal tone. Sirius wanted to know why his godson wasn't speaking to him. He knew that when he left it must have been hard on everyone but his godson was taking it to an extreme. Not doing homework in his class, failing tests, not answering questions in his class.

"You want to know why?" Harry's asked coolly. His face was hardened as he jerk out of Sirius's grip. Sirius eyes followed his godson as he paced and than said after it looked like some consideration, "You left me…. You promised me you wouldn't and you did."

Sirius blinked and realized he had promised.

It had been Christmas eve and Harry and him were in his room, talking about his year.

"_Sirius," Harry said, his eyes looking reluctant. _

"_Yeah pup?" Sirius asked with a frown. _

"_Can you promise me something?" Harry's voice was lowered and sounded sad and small like a child's. _

"_Sure pup," Sirius said. _

"_Please don't leave me," Harry said looking anywhere but him. _

_Sirius blinked and brought Harry into an embrace. He leaned against his chest. Sirius whispered in his ear, " I promise I won't leave you." _

Sirius watched his godson as he ranted and raved about him, his promise and how he broke it. Sirius got up and than brought him into a hug. Harry struggled in his embrace and hissed things that Molly wouldn't have approved of.

"I'm sorry pup," he whispered after Harry finally stopped struggling and leaned into the embrace, sobbing softly.

"Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough? I'll be better, I'll do my homework," he whispered. Sirius felt his heart break.

"Pup, you make me proud everyday," he said holding him so he could see his face. It bore tears and faint tracks of them coming down his face.

"I love you and I didn't mean to leave you." Harry smiled softly and hugged him.

"I love you too," he murmured. "And if you leave me again, I'll bring you back and kick your ass for the rest of eternity." Sirius smiled and kissed his godson's hair.


	6. The fifth chapter

**Chapter Five: Suspicious Minds**

The next morning, Harry was up and all smiles. He was so happy that he had his godfather back, and that they had had their "moment" last night that he couldn't contain his emotion (not that he usually could anyways). As he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter looked at his smiling face and bore confused looks on their own.

"It's Monday, Griffin, you're not supposed to be happy," grumbled James.

Harry smiled widely at him anyways. "Oh, well, I am," he said cheerily, looking up at the staff table and seeing his godfather, known for now as Professor Jack. Jack smiled at him; Griffin smiled back. James looked at him, perplexed, then went back to his breakfast.

Young Sirius looked at him distrustfully. He didn't like this Griffin kid; he didn't like him one bit. The bell rang, tolling the news to the students that it was time for class. The 5 boys got up; James and Griffin were chatting and laughing, but Sirius still turned a loathing eye towards the boy. He looked too familiar, and he gave of a sense of lies and foreboding. He wasn't trustworthy, Sirius was sure of it. And he intended to tell James, no matter if James thought the Griffin was trustworthy; he wouldn't for long. James would hear out his best friend, and they could shun the sandy-haired Metamorphmagus just like they shunned Snivellus.

An involuntary pang of guilt ran through Sirius' mind. He had never, ever considered hating someone as much as he hated Severus Snape, less even someone in his own house whom his best friend seemed to like so much. _But Griffin stole James from you,_ said a nasty little voice in Sirius' head.

_But I should do what's good for James; wouldn't that be the right thing to do?_ countered the sweet voice that would often appear to Sirius as a small angel on his shoulder.

_Screw James!_ cried the devilish voice again. _You gotta think about you, and what's good for you, not stupid James!_

"He isn't stupid!" said Sirius aloud, and many eyes turned towards him. He looked around uncomfortably. "Well, carry on, then," he said, turning and walking away.

That night, Sirius waited until all the boys in his dorm were sleeping: Griffin, Remus, Peter, and James. Then, at about one in the morning, he snuck over to James' bed, shaking him awake.

"James?" he said softly.

"Lily!" yelled James, so loudly that Griffin and Remus both snorted and turned in their sleep. Sirius suppressed a giggle with difficulty.

"Mm, what do you want?" asked James, irritably and sleepily.

"I want to talk to you about this Griffin kid," said Sirius, getting straight to the point. "I don't like him, James, I don't like him at all. My gut tells me that he's lying to us; about everything. I doubt his name is even Griffin; he looks so- so- familiar, like I've seen his face everyday of my life!"

James had a momentary worried look on his face. _What should I do? _he thought. _I don't know if Harry would want me to tell Sirius, he said it might alter the future or something; but I don't want to keep anything from Sirius anymore. He is my best friend, after all._

James sighed, resigning himself to a vague answer. "You're right about most of that; it's good to see you're using you head and your eyes for once." Sirius was now leaned forward on the bed to hear every word that James said. "He is telling us a lot of things that aren't true, but he has his reasons. I'll talk to him later, maybe he'll consent to telling you. He just doesn't want you to hate him, he can tell that you do." James looked down at this point.

Sirius was taken aback. "I don't really hate him, I just don't trust him."

"That's his problem," said James, sighing again. "Look, I'm sure he'll let me tell you, but you probably won't believe the truth. He'll probably want to tell you himself, actually."

Sirius was really curious now. "OK," he said, containing his excitement. He went back to bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't. From the sound of it, neither could James; his gentle snores didn't fill the room at all from that point on.

The next morning at breakfast, James and Griffin were whispering furiously behind their hands. James looked hopeful; Griffin looked sad and apprehensive. James looked at him, making the best puppy-dog eyes he could. He mouthed something, but Sirius could only read one of the words; 'godfather'.

Griffin breathed out and nodded, and Sirius knew that he hand consented to telling him the truth. Sirius wondered who this godfather person was, but he decided to keep what he had seen to himself, uncharacteristically.

James, Griffin, and Sirius were walking toward their last class before lunch, Charms. The walked past Lily and James said "Hey, Evans, you look ravenous today!"

The red-haired girl turned around and looked at James, annoyed. "Do you, by any chance, mean 'ravishing?"

James turned a delicate shade of pink. "Maybe…"

Lily growled. "Potter, you can stop trying, you know. I'll never date you; not in a million years!" and on that note she stomped away.

Griffin and James looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Sirius was confused; usually James was crushed every time Lily turned him down (he wasn't happy very often). But Griffin and James continued to walk side by side, laughing the whole way to Flitwick's class. Sirius looked at them and harrumphed as they sat down next to each other, leaving him to sit with Remus. Not that he didn't like Remus, but Remus was such a work-dork. He would be whispering at Sirius constantly to pay attention, and would criticize his charms until they were up to his standards, at which point he would complain about his own charms not being completely and totally perfect.

Sirius was right about his friend's behaviour; Remus did exactly that.

"No, Sirius, you're saying it wrong."

"No, it's this movement."

"Concentrate, Sirius!"

"Well, now you've got it!"

"Ugh, my concentration was totally off!"

"Why isn't it curling like it's supposed to?"

"I was at least 2 inches off target! Why can't I do anything right?"

Sirius was tired of hearing Remus's ranting. "Hey, Remmy?"

"Yes?" said Remus, still concentrating as hard as he could on his Banishing spell.

"Shut up a minute, will you?"

Remus looked at him, hurt, but shut his mouth.

Sirius looked down the rows at his best friend and Griffin. They were laughing and joking, and Griffin had managed to Banish every one of his cushions perfectly into the box they were aiming at. Sirius scowled at the sandy-haired boy's progress; Sirius had only managed to Banish one of his cushions well, and he didn't even get it in the box. He got it beside the box.

Finally, the bell rang dismissing them from class. "25 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Jameson's exceptional work today!" squeaked Professor Flitwick from his stack of books that served as a pedestal. "No homework!"

The class cheered as they left, and Sirius could see the James and Griffin were hanging back to wait for him. He put on a smile and walked up to them. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

Griffin looked at him seriously. "Come with us, Sirius," he said, leaving the classroom. Sirius felt that this was the moment of truth, so to speak. He followed the boy and James into an empty classroom; their Transfiguration classroom.

"I got permission from McGonagall to use this room over lunch, to work on my charm work," he said upon noticing Sirius' wondering glance. He smirked, but quickly became serious again when James sat down at a nearby desk and nodded to him. Griffin turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, do you know what a Patronus is?" asked the boy.

Sirius was taken aback. He had been expecting some sort of confession, not a review question from NEWT year.

"Yeah, it's a spell to ward of Dementors, right?" he said. "What about it?"

"Do you know how they take their form?"

Sirius was surprised he knew all this, but then again, his cousin Tonks had taken the leisure of explaining it to him enough times. She could make one, and she was extremely proud of it.

"Yeah, it depends on the person, doesn't it? It takes the shape of whatever means the most to you. Isn't that really advanced magic or something?"

Griffin stepped forward. "_Expecto Patronum!" _he said forcefully, and out of the end of his wand erupted a silvery stag, identical to the one that had lain dead on the floor in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Sirius stared at it. That was his best friend in his Animagus form. He looked at Griffin incredulously.

Griffin looked on the verge of crying. "My name is Harry Potter. James is my father."

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is the first chappie I have written on my own, R&R! I need reviews! I'm not one of those people who doesn't post until people review, but I do like them lots!! Sorry for the cliffy!**

** Sharada87**


	7. The sixth chapter

**Chapter 6: Revealing...**

Harry had expected Sirius to drop his jaw, refuse to believe this out of the blue explanation, or something of the like. But he didn't. A shocked Harry watched as the young Sirius Black threw his head back and laughed. Just laughed.

"HA! You think I'm gonna buy that? You are stupider than I thought! HA!" guffawed Sirius. He honestly did not believe a word that Harry was saying.

Harry was frustrated now, and so was his father. James huffed and said to Harry, "Change back, Harry. Get rid of your Metamorphmagus state. Get back your hair," he said, very calmly for someone telling their son from the future to reveal themselves to their future godfather.

Harry sighed and did as James said. He put his wand to his head, and the blackness of his unruly hair spread over his head like ink, his ever-changing eyes settled on a violent green, and he pulled a pair of circular glasses out of his pocket. A lightning-bolt shaped scar began to fade in on his forehead.

Sirius stopped laughing pretty fast. He now sat before a replica of his best friend, minus the eyes and the creepy scar. Then he did what Harry had thought he would. He dropped his jaw to the floor.

"Oh my god," he said, his voice having just a hint of panic in it. Then he closed his mouth, although his brain was still struggling to come to grips with what it had just witnessed and learned.

Sirius took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out slowly through his mouth, just like his therapist had taught him to. His brain was now registering something; at least it wasn't blank and scrambled. He registered a need, a desire; a need to know more. And more knowledge he would get, whether James and so-called Harry liked it or not.

"So how did you end up here?" he asked, voicing the question that James had had on his mind ever since that night Harry had appeared in his cell at the Death Eater's camp.

"Honestly?" said Harry, a strained tone in his voice. Sirius and James both nodded.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you, unfortunately," he said, sounding disappointed.

Sirius stared. "What do you mean you don't know? And why couldn't you tell us? What would be so horrible?" Sirius almost yelled his inquiries.

"I would change the future if I told you."

"If you really are James's son, you wouldn't know that. James doesn't pay attention in class," said Sirius suspiciously, and though he didn't know it at the time, his words cut Harry deep. Really deep.

"Neither do I," said Harry. "I found an old journal under my bed that must have been transported back here at the same time I did. I wrote in it, with the intentions of keeping a record of all the stuff I did here to show my friends and teachers, but when I wrote 'Day One' in it, someone else wrote back. It was handwriting I really knew well."

Sirius and James were both confused. "That doesn't answer our question," James said.

Harry sighed. "Through that journal, I've been in contact with my best friends Hermione and Ron this whole time. Hermione's the brightest witch in our year; probably in all of Hogwarts, actually. She's been telling me what I can and shouldn't tell you," he finished, bracing himself for his father and godfather's reactions.

James shrugged. "I figured that you were talking to someone smart, and I knew it wasn't Remus," he said.

Sirius' reaction was somewhat different. His not overly large mind was still spazing out, going bonkers from an overload of unbelievable information, and he snapped from the pressure and the overload.

"HOW COULD YOU BE TALKING TO SOMEONE FROM THE FUTURE AND NOT EVEN TELL YOUR OWN FATHER?? OR HIS BEST FRIEND, FOR THAT MATTER?! AND ANYWAYS, WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS HERMIONE CHICK OR WHATEVER? WHY IS SHE BETTER THAN US?!"

Harry cringed as he screamed. He said nothing, just stared at his loafers as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. James stood up and put an arm around his son, knowing how he was feeling about his future godfather yelling at him like that.

"Sirius, that's not fair," he said, obviously trying to sound calm, but his voice shook with anger as he spoke. "This is too small a thing to flip out over."

Sirius was fuming. He turned and stomped out the door.

James looked at the back of Harry's head; that was all he could see right now. Harry was still scrutinizing his loafers. James awkwardly patted Harry's back; he still didn't quite know how to be a father to Harry. Harry, equally awkward, patted James' hand, stood, and also left the room, leaving James to think on the spectacle in the empty class room. He wasn't looking forward to an awkward supper. (A/N: Lots of awkwardness!)

James reluctantly shut his book and stood to leave his dorm. He took a deep breath before walking out the door.

He made his way out the portrait hole and down the massive, ever-moving stairs to the Great Hall. He walked as slowly as he could; he was trying to think of things to talk about at dinner. _What do you talk about when your son from the future just revealed himself to your best friend? Honestly? _thought James. _What do you say? "Hey, son!" That would just make Sirius more angry. _He huffed, and as he reached the massive oak doors to the Great Hall, he steeled himself and walked in.

He expected to see a wall of disgruntled anger between his son and his best friend, but, to his surprise, it looked as though they had made up. They were laughing and joking like any other day, except usually Sirius wouldn't even look at who was now known as Griffin, let alone talk and joke to the boy who made him so unsettled.

James walked up the table, putting on his best cheery face and sitting down. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, helping himself to a honey-garlic chicken wing.

"Oh, not much. Just laughin' at Snivelly," said Griffin non-chalantly. He looked at Sirius and they both burst out laughing.

James was annoyed. "Let me in on the joke, please! What is it, is it a prank or something? What are we doing? Tell me!" he pleaded with his friends.

Remus just looked over and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to beg and plead to us, Jamsie. Just to Lily Evans, I think." he said laughingly.

James felt color rising to his face. "You shut up about that, you!" he said, now knowing, thanks to Griffin, that he would end up with Lily in the end anyways. He just had to go on acting like he didn't know he was going to end up with her, and keep on asking her everyday, as was the norm.

Griffin looked at him, and James met his eyes. They both looked away quickly, fighting not to laugh. Griffin had returned to his Griffin form; the sandy hair and many colored eyes. Right now they were settled on a honey yellow; Lily could have told him that that meant he was content.

Lily Evans sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table, laughing with her friends Cici, Jenny and Meagan. They were laughing at James Potter's latest attempt to ask her out…

"Hey, Lily," he had said that afternoon in the common room. "You come here often?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, James, I live here. So do you."

James had look excited and hopeful. "Wow! We have so much in common!"

Lily walked away…

Jenny laughed. "You should have seen his face when you walked away!" she guffawed. Jenny had never had a pretty laugh. It was loud and often snorty, and her geeky look and large glasses didn't really help to increase her appeal. But she had a boyfriend, which was better than Lily could say. But she had her eye on someone, and she knew that she couldn't date him without feedback and approval from her friends.

"Hey, Meg, what do you think of that Griffin kid?" she asked when Jenny had stopped laughing and started snogging her boyfriend Chuck.

Meg sighed dreamily. "He is so fetch!" she said, looking off into space and daydreaming. Lily smiled on the inside. She had one approval. "Do you think he'd go out with me?" Lily asked Meg.

Meg cringed. "Oh, you can't ask him out. You have to make him want you. Guys will just go out with anyone; they're to dimwitted to know any better," she replied.

"But you think I could do that?" asked Lily.

"Oh totally," said Meg, taking on her making-a-plan look. "You just need to…yeah…I can do that…"

Lily was confused, yet she was not surprised that her friend was talking like that. She did it all the time, much to the annoyance of her friends.

Meg grabbed Lily's hand. "Come with me," she said, and she pulled Lily out of the Great Hall.


	8. The seventh chapter

**A/N:** Hello all my readers! I know there's not alot of you, but I love you all the same! Thank you so much for R&Ring! I means so much to me! This chappie goes out to you. Oh, and I'm sorry I've neglected Jack Hamilton for a while, I needed to set up this plot element, I promise he'll be in the next chappie. And for those of you who like sneak peeks, Hermione and Ron will kind of appear in the next chappie, too! Something for you to look forward to, eh? Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: The Transformation**

Meg and Lily ran up the great ever-changing stair case towards Gryffindor Tower. Lily wondered the whole way what Meg had in store for her, and she hoped it wasn't to drastic. Meg, still holding Lily's had firmly (as she was sure that Lily would run away if she let go; even though Lily didn't know what she had in mind), reached the Fat lady's portrait and breathlessly said "Fairy Breath" to cause the huge portrait to swing open.

"That's right, dears, keep up on your exercise," said the Fat Lady drearily, and Meg and Lily hurried through the hole and up the spiral staircase on the right, up to their dorm.

Meg threw open her trunk, still muttering to herself under her breath. Lily couldn't tell what she was saying, but she didn't care either. Instead, she studied Meg's ridiculously organized trunk. All of her clothes were folded perfectly, and color co-ordinated. As she looked at Meg's trunk, Lily felt ashamed. Her own trunk was far messier; clothes shoved in in a hurry and random socks thrown askew. Lily vowed to try to keep her trunk more tidy.

Meg was pulling out clothes in brown and earthy greens. These were far from the colors that Lily usually wore to Hogsmeade and on the evenings and weekends when they weren't required to wear school robes. All of the students wore muggle clothing on the weekends, even the pure-bloods, and they even managed to keep up on the latest London fashions. Meg always dressed fashionably; her parents were both extremely successful muggles. Her mom was a neurosurgeon at the London hospital, and her dad a plastic surgeon at the same. She had only the best; Gucci, Prada, Versace, everything that was the most expensive they could find.

Finally, Lily could hold it in no more. "What are you planning on, Meg?" she asked, rather abruptly.

Meg turned around, seeming not to notice Lily's abruptness. "You're getting some new clothes, and I'm teaching you to do you make-up and your hair," she said, totally unabashed.

Lily dropped her jaw. She wore NO make-up, and she never did anythong more to her hair than brush it. "Why?" she asked, still remarkably brusque.

"Look, do you want Griffin to notice you in a good way or not?" Meg retorted, equally rude.

Lily shut her mouth. She figured it wouldn't be a bad thing to learn to do her hair, anyways.

A little less than 10 minutes later, Meg had finished picking all of the clothes out of her trunk. She lead Lily over to her vanity (Lily wondered how she had gotten it into Hogwarts) and took out her make-up back and gave Lily a bit of a lesson.

Griffin (now known as Harry to James and Sirius) sat in the common room with the Marauders. He was finishing his ridiculously long and boring essay on the Goblin rebellions on 1524 for History of Magic, courtesy of Remus' notes. He never, ever took notes in History of Magic; the only person in the Marauders who did was Remus. So they all had to take turns writing their essays using his notes. This week, the ghost professor was in an especially bad mood (how dead people could be in a mood escaped Griffin) and had given them a 4-foot essay on the rebellions. This was a longer essay than Griffin ever remembered writing, and he himself was in quite a mood over it, and would not talk to anyone except Sirius or James without making snappy comments at them. He was good at sarcasm; he liked it.

He was just writing a paragraph on the great conquering of Ulric the Awesome when he heard whistles from the boys and gasps from the girls coming from the inhabitants of the common room. He looked up to see what all the fuss was about to see Lily Evans, his own future mother, standing in the stone staircase leading to the girls' dorms. She was dressed in a simple brown knee-length skirt that he imagined would flare out if she were to spin around, and a brown lacy shirt, complimented with a close-fitting green camisole. On her feet were simple green shoes. She was wearing her hair different than he had ever seen it in his time back in time; it was pulled back, with her nose-length bangs and random strands of hair framing her face. When she turned to give a dirty look to one of the boys who had whistled (which, to James' distain, had been Sirius) Griffin saw that it was curled and pinned into a sort of curly bun. She was also (Could it be? Thought Griffin) wearing make-up. Not a lot, but make-up. Griffin had never seen her wear make-up, not like some of the girls at modern-day Hogwarts. She was wearing cover-up, a light brown eye-shadow and mascara. Griffin also noticed a touch of lip-gloss adorning her lips. He was stunned that he could be related to anyone so beautiful.

She turned her head from scowling at Sirius and, wiping the scowl from her face and replacing it with the most radiant smile Griffin had ever seen, she looked him in his now violet eyes and her own sparkled. Their radiant green, exactly the same as Griffin's own when the spell wasn't on him causing them to constantly change, pierced his own, and Griffin thought he might cry for seeing his own mother again, just looking at him so brilliantly.

She dismounted the stairs and made her way towards Griffin. He was still like a stunned banana, but he attempted to gather himself as his mother walked towards him. All of the people in the common room had turned their attentions back to other things; all save one.

Lily walked up to Griffin. "Heya, Griffin," she said perkily; too perkily for Griffin. He could tell that she was putting on a show for him. He wondered why. He decided to play along with whatever she was doing.

"Oh, hey, Lily. It's Lily, right?" he asked with a smile, and although he didn't know it, that smile made Lily want to melt. She thought she knew why, but she was sadly mistaken.

"Yeah, yeah, it is," she said, and Griffin could see that her overly perky attitude was wearing off. He was glad of that; she had only had it on for about 20 seconds and he was getting annoyed with it. He was not what one would call a perky person. "So, how are you liking Hogwarts, Griffin?" she asked casually, sitting down on the table and crossing her legs, part of her skirt falling away to reveal part of her thigh. Of course, Griffin didn't notice this like Meg had said he would, and Lily was moderately disappointed by this.

"Oh, it's pretty cool," he said. "I really like DADA, I'm pretty good at it. I can almost do non-verbal spells," he said, making a mental note to himself to thank Hermione in his letter tonight. She had taught him how to do it, in case he needed to use anything of the sort against Voldemort. And he wanted so much to impress his mother, even though she wasn't his mother yet.

Lily looked impressed. "Wow! I heard those are really hard!" she said, using the careful flattery that Meg had spent more than half-an-hour going over with her. "Could you show me?" She remembered meg saying that guys liked to show off, and liked it even more when you offered them an opportunity.

Griffin, just as Meg had predicted, was all too happy to show off to Lily; but obviously not for the reasons Lily and Meg hoped for. He just wanted to make his mum proud.

He stood up and called to the crowd standing near the table the clear out. He wanted what he was going to conjure to make it's full effect on Lily.

He looked straight at James and imagined them flying high over England and laughing and smiling, like there was no threat of Voldemort and James was still alive in the future. Then he thought as forcefully as he could "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _(how is it that one thinks forcefully?) and from his wand erupted a brilliant silver stag; a sliver copy of James in his Animagus form.

Lily gasped. She had read all about these, but she had never met anyone who could do it. "Is that a corporeal Patronus?" she asked, amazed. Everyone else in the room was amazed too, especially the Marauders, who knew Prongs when the saw him. James looked at Griffin, his eyes soft and hard at the same time.

"Er, yeah," said Griffin, used the attention he was getting, but he was still embarrassed of it as Griffin. Yet it was refreshing for someone to be amazed at him for his talents, and not for a scar on his head.

Lily was indeed impressed, and proceeded to ask Griffin all about making a Patronus and why it was a stag that he made. Griffin didn't even need to make up a story for this question. He simply said "My dad's Animagus form is a stag," and he left it at that. He looked across the room at James and wondered why he looked so angry.


	9. The eighth chapter

**A/N:** Hee hee! Sorry for the wait on this chappie, ppl, I kinda had no idea what to write, and that's why you get a cliffy on this chap, so I have a running idea in my head for the next chapter and you don't have to wait even longer for the next one!!

3

**Chapter 8: The Run-In**

_Ah, DADA class_, thought Harry as he sat in his desk in the classroom as his professor/godfather rambled on about the theory behind doing a shield charm without speaking the incantation. Harry wasn't paying attention in the least, and Professor Jack seemed to notice. Besides that, his godfather had seemed to enjoy picking on him in class lately.

"Jameson!" he said, while still looking at the diagram of a shield charm on the blackboard. He turned around after Harry had bolted upright in his seat at his alias name being called out so sharply. Harry saw a glint of humour in his eyes, and he fought back a smirk as Professor Jack tried to glare at him vehemently. "Perhaps you would like to show us a non-verbal shield charm?"

Harry actually did smirk this time. "Sure, _Professor,_" he said, emphasizing his godfather's title. He stood up from his desk, swaggered to the middle of the room, and yelled the incantation in his head (once again, how does one yell in one's head?): _Protego! _he thought, and a yellowish glow erupted in front of him. A perfectly formed shield charm. But Professor Jack, who seemed to derive pleasure from bantering spells back and forth in front of the class, said "Well, let's test it, shall we?" and he cast his own non-verbal charm. Harry, of course, had his shield up and the spell was absorbed into the yellow glow of the shield. Harry immediately put down his shield and thought _Levicorpus, _a little spell that the Marauders had let him in on. Professor Jack was instantly flipped upside down and hung from the air as if by his ankle. The class erupted in laughter, especially the Marauders, who knew exactly what spell he had used.

Professor Jack crossed his arms and tried to look menacing as the blood rushed to his head, making his face redder than a beetroot. The class continued to laugh loudly and rambunctiously.

"Detention tonight, I think, Griffin," he said, forgetting to use Harry's alias surname, and the class went quiet as Harry released his teacher from the invisible ankle hold. The tone rang, signalling the end of the DADA session and also the end of classes for the day. The students left the room and headed up to their respective common rooms. Harry made sure to hang back to the back of the pack leaving the classroom, and when all the other leaving students had their backs turned, he looked up at the teacher's desk and winked at the professor.

As the Marauders sat at the supper table that evening eating and joking about various topics, Lily Evans, wearing her new clothes and her vivid red hair curled and pinned halfway back, joined them. She sat down next to Griffin, as close to him as possible without being totally obvious. "What the hell did that Hamilton man think he was doing?" she said, pasting an offended expression on her delicately painted face. "Giving you detention just because you outsmarted him? I mean, that's bloody bull!" she said forcefully to Griffin.

Griffin, who knew perfectly well that his detention was going to be a talk between him and his godfather, and maybe his two best friends, tried to act offended and irritated as Lily did. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty dodgy," he said, not really pulling off his angry act. Lily caught on to that.

"What, you don't think it was unfair?" she asked, with a hint of incredulity in her voice.

"Well, I guess he had a good reason to. I kinda humiliated him in front of his class with his own spell," said Griffin.

Lily looked politely confused, and so did the Marauders (only their look of confusedness was more like their jaws were on the floor). "His own spell? What do you mean?" she asked. He looked at James, who gave him a look that clearly said MAKE SOMETHING UP! James and the others had told him how they had gotten that spell and it wasn't a very rule-following story.

Griffin thought quickly. "Oh, you know, I've had almost a dozen detentions with him this term, and he's a pretty light-hearted guy. He's also easily distracted, and he got to teaching me some cool spells he had made up near the end of the detentions."

Lily smiled at Griffin, and her heart melted when he smiled back. She excused herself from the table and smirked at James' grumpy and almost hurt look.

Back at the table, James was indeed being very grumpy.

"Hey, James, what's the matter?" asked Sirius. James just looked at him moodily and left the table.

Sirius looked at Remus. "What was that?" he said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, he's obviously upset about something. What do you think, Griffin? Griffin?" But 'Griffin' was already gone. He couldn't bear to see his dad in such an upset state, detention be damned.

Harry found James in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. He was sulkily reading a Quidditch magazine and flipping the pages with such animosity that some of them almost tore out.

"What's up with you lately?" asked Harry, bluntly.

James looked. Harry thought his eyes looked red, but it could have been a trick of the light. "Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"No. I just want to know why you're so mad, and besides, I can talk to you however I want, we're currently the same age." Harry was getting lippy now; he wanted an answer. He was late for his "detention".

James looked at him again. "Do you not see it? It's Lily," he said, his voice rising slightly.

Harry didn't really pick up on the clues James was giving out that he was angry about her. "I know, isn't it bloody brilliant that she's talking to me? And I mean actually talking to me, not just like 'Hi, Griffin' in the hallways. You know, I really love talking to my mom again. It was great enough being able to talk to you again, but now I have both of my parents to talk to," said Harry to his shoes. He was never good at emotional displays.

James was not moved by Harry's unusual display of emotion. "Ha! You're funny! You think she wants to talk to you just because she thinks you're nice or some bull like that? You are so blinded that you can't even see that she is totally falling for you!"

Harry looked up at James with a look on his face that spelt both disgust and hurt. "You are a sick man," he said, his voice quavering, and with that he stomped out of the room.

James stared after his turned back and wondered if he should have controlled his temper. He had just turned back to his magazine, this time with less animosity and more thoughtfulness when Harry stormed back into the room, obviously holding back tears, and grabbed a green notebook from under his own bed with a torn cover and a heart on the front with some name in it that James was too deep in thought to notice. As Harry left the room, he slammed the door as hard as he could.

Harry raced down the corridor that lead to the stairs to the DADA classroom. He was in such a hurry to get to Sirius, and to talk to Hermione, who always had some common sense and a consoling word in her mouth, that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a certain red-head.

Lily fell over backwards and dropped every book she was carrying, which was a considerable amount. Harry, whose eyes were red and swollen still, hurriedly leaned down to help her with her books. He saw from the cover of one that it was a muggle magazine, and the cover story was "_How to get a Guy"_ and it listed some tips right on the front.

1. Get his attention. Change up your normal routine! Curl your hair, get some new clothes!

2. Make sure he knows you're interested.

3. Show concern for him, and make sure he feels special with you.

4. See inside for more tips on HOW TO GET A GUY!

Harry looked at this title for a while, and realized that James was right. Lily had a crush on him. That was so wrong on so many levels.

He handed the magazine to Lily, without looking at her. He did look at her when he was helping her up, and that's when she saw his red and swollen eyes.

She was, of course, immediately concerned. "Oh my God, Griffin, what's the matter?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, smiled half-heartedly and said "Maybe ask me again sometime, alright?" and then he put the last book on the stack in her arms, said "Good night," and began to walk away, but not before Lily and grabbed his head and kissed him on the cheek before walking hurriedly away.


	10. The ninth chapter

**Chapter 9: Talking to the Future**

Harry, still stunned from his run-in with his mother, hurried down the corridor and pushed open the door to his godfather's classroom. He rushed in and Sirius turned around.

"Harry! Glad to see you made it," he said jovially.

"Help me!" Harry said desperately. He was almost glad of what had happened in the hallway with Lily, so he could talk to Sirius about it.

Sirius was, of course, puzzled. "With what? Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry was so flustered, and his mind was racing, therefore his mouth raced accordingly. "IwaswalkingthroughthehallwayandIranintoLilyand-"

"Whoa! Slow down, pup!" said Sirius, before Harry could get any further.

Harry took a deep breath, and he slowed down his thoughts and attempted to organize them. "Ok," he said slowly, and he related the tale of the run-in with his would-be mother. Sirius looked unphased, but he was, inwardly, disgusted at his best friend's wife's childish behaviour. Then he remembered that his best friend's wife was, currently, pretty much a child.

"Well, Harry," he began, "do you know what you have to do?" Sirius looked at the tatty green notebook in Harry's arms meaningfully.

Harry's face lit up as he thought of a beautiful face framed by brown, bushy hair. "Hermione!" he said enthusiastically, and he opened the book. Pulling a quill from Sirius' inkbottle and scribbled a hurried message to Hermione and Ron.

_Ron, Hermione, you guys there?_

**Harry!** came Hermione's neat handwriting. Harry smiled as he touched the ink on the page, thinking how good it was to see his name in her writing. It was almost the same as hearing her say his name, which pleased him to no end.

_Ron there?_

**No, just me today. Ron's at Quidditch at the moment. How are you?**

_Eh, not so good. I need some advice. Sirius is here with me. He says I should talk to you._

Hermione's writing was delayed now. It was like she was hesitating.

**Tell him I say hi. What's up?**

On the other end of the time-space continuum, Hermione had to hold her tears in. She had a very great worry that he would find someone better than her in the past, but she would never tell him that. She would never tell anyone her true feelings for her best friend.

She started as she looked down at her red book and saw Harry's untidy scrawl there. The print was still coming, and it was almost a paragraph long. A scribble followed the 7th line of text, and then Sirius' tiny, adult-like writing came:

_He's giving you the long version. Short version, please, Harry._

Hermione laughed. Sirius must have wrested the quill from Harry's hands, thus the scribble. Harry's scrawl came shortly afterwards.

_My mom's got the hots for me. Sirius' words, not mine._

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. That was unexpected, yet not at the same. If Lily had married Harry's dad, who was almost his double in appearance, except that Harry was more tactful, and wonderful, and…ok, off subject. Advice now, thought Hermione.

**Well… hmm that's a tough one, Harry. What kind of advice do you want? Do you want her to stop liking you, or what?**

_Something like that, but I still want to be able to talk to her, but without worrying that I'm saying something that makes it sound like I'm interested in-er, you know-_

Hermione shuddered.

**Yeah, Harry, I think I know. **

_Cause that' s how she's acting. _

**Ok, Harry, I get it. You should just tell her that you're her son from the future, and that would turn her off you pretty fast. **

_Should I tell her who the father is?_

**NO. ** Hermione knew that one right away. The rest of her advice, she had had to think on. Not this. No way. That would screw everything up.

**Well, one thing's for sure, you can't not tell her who you are, because if she likes you and not James, then you would basically cease to exist. Not until the exact day that they "get together", but you know. You could start to flicker out of existence. And you can't tell Lily that James is the father; that would screw up their meeting and the whole future might change. **

_Alright, Hermione. Thanks for the advice; you're the best. Bye, beautiful. And tell Ron I say hi. Harry out._

Hermione sucked in a breath. _Bye, beautiful._ She would have to show that to Ron, just to see his reaction. She had been doing that lately; she knew that Ron knew Harry better than she did, and she had been showing him things that Harry had said that were confusing to her, and made it seem like a joke, and seen his reaction. Ron, being as thick as the hair on his head, usually said something that opened a door to Harry's mind, and Ron just didn't notice it. Hermione was learning more and more about Harry by the day.

**Bye, Harry, **she wrote, not knowing whether Harry had seen it or not. But she hoped he had.

Back in the past, Harry had seen it, and wondered what Hermione had thought of the Bye beautiful he had written. It was a bit of a reflex; in this past, the girls hitting on him from all years and hanging out with the Marauders had given him a flirty attitude in all hours of the day. In his own time, he had never had this attitude because he knew that the girls were just hitting on him because of an ugly scar on his forehead that, according to Hermione, made him rather desirable. Now, he knew that the girls liked him because of his looks and his way, and it gave him confidence. He was becoming more and more like his father everyday, flirting with everything in a skirt. It was kind of fun, to have all these girls hanging off him, except or when one of those girls was your future mother.


	11. The tenth chapter

**Chapter 10: Now hear my confession…**

Harry woke up the next morning, not a little frightened about what he had to do today. He wasn't even sure if he was going to do it today; he wanted to talk to James and young Sirius about it. He knew he was going to do it; Hermione had told him he should, and he always trusted what Hermione said. In his mind, she was perfect. _So beautiful,_ thought Harry as he pictured Hermione's face in his mind. Then he remembered he had to get ready for school, and he reluctantly put Hermione's face in the back of his mind, were it always seemed to linger.

Harry arrived in the great hall for breakfast, and as he made his way up towards that Marauders, he passed Lily. She saw him coming, and turned in her seat to wave at him, and flashed him one of her dazzling smiles. Harry's mind flashed to the previous night, and he simply looked away from his mother and continued walking towards his father and friends.

Lily's face fell. She immediately began to worry, and Jenny saw this right away, even though she was looking at her boyfriend at the time.

"Lil, what's up?" she asked concernedly. She looked around, and gave Chuck a look that clearly said girl-talk-time-leave-before-I-have-to-ask-you-to. Chuck took the hint and hurriedly excused himself from the table. Jenny signalled Meg, and both of Lily's loyal friends leaned in to talk to her.

"Is it about Griffin?" asked Jenny. Lily, willing the tears welling up in her eyes not to spill over and ruin her mascara, nodded.

Meg reached over to grab her hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

Lily nodded and began speaking as slowly and as collected as possible. "Well, I just don't know about this guy. He's just so-so- perfect, and I just…" she trailed off mid-sentence.

"You just what?" asked Jenny, pushing up her glasses.

Lily's green eyes were misted with tears. "I think I love him," she whispered.

Meg and Jenny gasped simultaneously. Jenny reached for Lily's hand and Meg hugged her around the waist. Lily brushed them off and got up from the table. "I'm not feeling well," she said, wiping her eyes and running from the hallway, 4 pairs of eyes following her. Two pairs belonged to her concerned friends, another pair to her future son, and the last to the man who loved her more than anything in this world.

Griffin made his way to the Charms classroom for his lesson, James and Sirius in tow. Remus and Peter had Arithmancy right now, so it gave Griffin the perfect opportunity to talk to James and Sirius about Lily.

As they came near the classroom where Professor Flitwick stood perched on his pile of books, Griffin grabbed Sirius' arm and whispered to him "I need to talk to you guys. Follow me," and he headed to an empty classroom. James and Sirius followed. James' eyes hardened upon looking at Harry again, but he had followed anyway, because this boy was his son, and he couldn't help but be curious as to what was troubling him.

Harry turned around to face them, and stared at James. "As you have no doubt noticed," he began, "Lily Evans has developed a slight crush on me. That is not good. Very not good."

Sirius was puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Lily is supposed to end up with Dad," said Harry in a frustrated voice. Sirius was surprised, but he had learned to expect surprises from this bizarre boy from the future.

James' face softened, slightly. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I have to tell her," said Harry.

"Hermione say that?" asked Sirius, who had gotten over his shock that Harry was talking to someone from the future quite quickly.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well, then I trust that," said James, "and I assume that you were going to do it with or without our approval, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Then what are you talking to us for?" said Sirius, a confused expression on his face.

Harry shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know," he said.

James' features were now back to their former genial arrangement. "Right then. Off to Charms we go," he said, and they hurriedly exited the classroom and made their way to Flitwick's room.

Harry took a deep breath as the tone sounded dismissing them from Charms. His next class was Transfiguration, and Lily was in his class. He was going to tell her as soon as he next saw her. He was afraid she would get the wrong idea, him dragging her into an empty classroom and all. But he was convinced she could handle the bizarre information he was about to give her, and he knew this was the right thing to do. Hermione was always right.

As he walked down the hallway trying to think of how to tell Lily that he was her son, she bumped into him.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," she said, and then she looked up, realizing who it was. "Oh! Um, hi, Griffin," she said nervously.

Harry was nervous too. "Come with me," he said, deciding on the spot to be up front about the whole thing. He touched her arm and she followed him into the classroom he was entering.

He took a seat on top of a desk. He needed to sit down for this. It wasn't as easy as it had been with James. He had known he needed to tell James, and he needed to tell him now so that they could escape from Voldemort's camp. But now it was all different.

"Lily, there's something I need to tell you," he began. Lily's face adopted a curious expression. "This is going to sound really, really ,really bloody bizarre, but I need for you to believe me."

Lily said nothing. She just nodded. She knew that whatever Harry had to tell her, it must be serious by the tone in his voice.

Harry took her nod as the cue to go on. He took another deep breath. "My name is not Griffin Jameson," he said slowly. "My name is Harry."

Lily looked stunned. "You've been lying to everyone?" she asked incredulously, thinking in her head that he had the exact name that she wanted to name her future child.

"Not exactly," he said. "I am from a different time. I am from the future. I was sent here by-well, something, I don't quite know what, I know it has something to do with Voldemort, but-"

"Whoa!" Lily cut him off. "You-know-who?" she said.

Harry nodded. "Can I continue, please?" he asked, not a little impatiently.

Lily had opened her mouth to ask about a billion questions at once, but shut it and nodded slightly.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I am from the future, and I am your son."

Harry awaited the screaming, the questioning, and the unbelieving exclamations that he was a liar and a nutcase, but they never came. Lily just sat there, stunned.

"Lily?" Harry asked after about 5 minutes of awkward silence had passed. "Are you O.K.?"

Lily simply nodded. In her head everything fit now. She had read all about motherly affections, and now she knew why she had felt such a strong attraction to want to know this knew Griffin boy. She had felt a connection to him the second she had laid eyes on him. She felt disgusted with herself for behaving so immaturely.

She got up and crossed the room to Harry. He thought she was going to slap him, but instead she gave him a warm, motherly hug and exited the room.


	12. the eleventh chapter

**Chapter 11: Great. Saving my damn skin. Again.**

Harry sat in his dorm that night after supper. He was really pleased with the way his confession to Lily had gone; now he had both of his parents, and neither of them had crushes on him. All his homework being done (or nearly done; he was very lost on his Potions essay), he pulled the tatty green notebook out from under his bed and wrote in it.

_Mione?_

**Hey, Harry. **

_How are you?_

**Fine, just sitting here with Ron. Is something up?**

_No, I'm just bored. And I wouldn't mind some help on my Potions essay._

**When's it due?**

_Next week Thursday._

**Well, put it off. **

Harry was stunned. Hermione would never tell him to procrastinate with homework. Ever. He pictured Ron's stunned face at Hermione's statement, and giggled.

_Why?_ he wrote.

**I never get a chance just to talk to you. We always have to talk about some crisis or another that's going on in our lives, and right now there's nothing wrong with anything, so I want to just talk. **

And so they talked. They talked about everything imaginable, and it was as if Ron wasn't even there. In fact, he wasn't, Hermione had just said that so that Harry would stay on "the line", as she liked to call it. Ron didn't get it, of course, but Hermione had always loved talking to various cousins (who actually liked her) on the phone, and so she called the notebook connection "the line".

**Hey, Harry?**

_What?_

**Ron isn't here.**

_I know._

**How?**

_You would never have asked just to talk to me like that if he was there, because you know he likes you. _

On the other end, Hermione blushed. She had always known that Ron was interested in her. Always, and she was always afraid that eventually she would give in and just go out with him. She thought she might have too, since Parvati had used such a technique too get one of the guys she liked. But Hermione had always kept it in the back of her mind that Harry would come to her one day.

**Yeah, you're right. **

Harry saw this, and he decided that he was on a role for confessions today. First was Lily, and that had gone well. He figured that if he could get this one thing off of his chest, then he could enjoy his time with his father even more, before Voldemort ripped it away. Because he would. Harry knew he would. So he took a deep breath, and prepared himself to tell Hermione what had always been building up inside of him.

_Mione, I want to tell you something. _

Hermione's breath caught. She wrote back, **What is it?**

_I've always wanted to tell you this, and I'm telling you know because I don't know what Voldemort's going to do with me once this time spell unravels. I don't know if I'll survive. _

Hermione felt like yelling at him to not think that way, but she knew he was right. She let him continue.

_Anyways, ever since I first saw you I knew there was something special about you. Just the way you carried yourself was reassuring when I was with you. Your confidence, and your brilliance, it made me feel…well, safe, you know? Like I could always count on you to get us out of a mess. _

Hermione smiled. Harry took a deep and shaky breath before he jumped off the 100ft diving board into the pool of uncertainty below.

_So here's what I've been wanting to tell you, for a long time now. Well, I'll just get straight to the point._

There was a pause. A longish pause. Hermione felt like she spent several years holding her breath, instead of just 20 seconds.

Then came the three beautiful words she had always longed to see.

_I love you. _

Ah, the joyous morning, thought Harry very uncharacteristically as he woke up the next morning. Normally, he hated the mornings, but today was a good day. He had nothing to worry about today, and he was going to enjoy his carefreeness, dammit.

So, he set off to breakfast in an exemplary mood, and on the way, he saw Lily. He said nothing, just looked into her violently green eyes and wondered if she was wondering who his father was. She smiled at him, and kept on walking to wherever she was going. There was closure between them. Although she had still kept her new look.

Harry continued towards the Great Hall, and upon arriving, spotted his father straight away, who noticed how unusually cheerful he was.

"Why are you so happy, mister?" he asked playfully.

Harry, disregarding Remus and Peter, who were smiling and looking at Harry, waiting for Harry to answer, said to James "Oh, not much, I just confessed my undying love to the woman of my dreams and my mother is no longer flirting with me at every turn. It's a wonderful day!"

James and Sirius simply smiled, although Sirius was curious about who the girl was. Remus and Peter were just utterly confused, but happy for Harry (or Griffin, as they knew him) anyways. They hadn't seen him have a good day in a long time.

The flurry of feathers and wings signalled the arrival of the post. Various people received their various packages; full of sweets and forgotten socks, birthday presents and letters from loved ones and angry pleas from younger siblings to get home soon! A red-wax sealed letter landed in Harry's lap, dropped from a large brown barn owl, and his great, exuberant day went spinning so out of control it wasn't even funny.

He jumped up and raced from the Great Hall. He headed straight for the nearest classroom, and ripped open the letter, angry at it for ruining his day but at the same time afraid of what it would say.

He threw the letter onto the desk, and a small figure of Voldemort rose from the blank parchment.

_Harry, so glad to see you again! _said the miniature Dark Lord, in Parseltongue. _It's so unfortunate that you had to be alive. _

_Ha! I thought you'd be dead by now, killed by your pathetic followers!_ spat Harry right back. _I thought they'd figure out that you were duping them sooner or later. Guess you just can't pick 'em._

The little Voldemort hissed, looking and sounding extremely snake like. _The next time I see you, you will be dead! I'm coming for you, brat. Your time is up. _ And with that, the shadowy figure evaporated, leaving Harry sitting in an empty classroom, near to tears and so scared he could barely move.

**  
**


	13. The Twelfth Chapter

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know, I'm a terrible person, you can all boo and hiss at me, but I've been really busy with some things at this time, and this chapter was hard for me to write, but I promise you it's worth the wait!! Enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 12: How to deal. **

Harry walked numbly into the Great Hall once again. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry; Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked momentarily worried, then resumed his normal care-free facial expression. James looked at him long and hard, and the others were just curious. Sirius more than others. Harry looked up at the staff table again to see Dumbledore talking to Professor Jack. He looked worried, until Dumbledore told him (presumably) to act as though nothing had happened. Professor Jack nodded at Harry, and gave him a look that said YOU, ME, TALKING, NOW. Professor Jack got up and so did Harry, and James' eyes followed him out of the hall once again, wondering for the billionth time what was in the letter.

Harry rushed down the hallway towards the DADA classroom, where he knew Sirius would be waiting for him. He rammed into the door before he realized that he should probably open it first, and then rushed in to find Sirius with a worried look on his face.

"What did he say?" he demanded.

"Oh, hi, Sirius, nice to see you too."

"Any day, Harry! What he said affects me too! When you go, I go!" yelled Sirius fiercely.

Harry hadn't thought of it this way before. In fact, he'd never even considered the thought that he'd loose Sirius to Voldemort again. He put that thought in the back of his mind, it was too much to handle right now.

He shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, OK, umm, he said that he was sad to see me alive, and that my days were numbered and that he was going to kill me," he paused, "in as many words," he added.

Sirius looked stunned. He said nothing. Harry touched his shoulder. Still nothing. "Sirius?" said Harry tentatively.

That snapped him out of it. "Well, we can't let that happen now, can we?" he said enthusiastically, although Harry could tell that his godfather wanted to sit down and sob.

"I don't know what he meant by 'Your time is up'. Does that mean now, or in a few days, or what?" Harry wondered.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know either, Harry, but go tell you father and mother, and talk to Hermione," he said. Harry didn't move. "Any time, Harry!"

Still Harry didn't move. He looked at his feet and said softly, "If we go soon, just remember that I love you," he felt his throat blocking up, "and I'll miss you for the rest of my life." He looked up. His eyes were glistening.

Sirius walked towards him wordlessly and embraced him. They stood there for a while, until Harry broke away and left to find his parents.

He found his father first, with younger Sirius, as usual. James looked up at Harry with confusion and concern in his eyes. A jerk of the head from Harry prompted James and Sirius to follow him to yet another empty classroom.

"What was that letter about?" asked James.

"Who was it from?" put in Sirius.

Harry sighed. "It was Voldemort. He's taking me back soon, I don't know when. I do know that it's not gonna be pretty. You know how he hates it when I'm alive."

James looked over at Sirius, who, for what felt like the billionth time is 2 months, had his jaw on the floor.

"V-V-V-V-Y-You-Know-Who?" stuttered Sirius. 'Well, what does he want with you anyway?"

Harry paced. "Long story that even I don't know all of. According to Hermione," he paused involuntarily upon saying her name, thinking that he really must talk to her soon, then he shook his head to clear it. "According to Hermione, Voldemort sent me here by accident, and landed me in the middle of a Death Eater camp, where my father just happened to be imprisoned in 15-year-old form. Convenient, hey?"

James and Sirius gaped in bewilderment.

"Well, now he's decided I've gotten enough time with you two and it's time for me to die, something he's decided several times before."

Sirius shut his mouth before opening it again to speak. "Wait, what's so special about me?"

"You're my godfather," said Harry simply and irritably.

Sirius nodded. "Cool," he said.

He wasn't really surprised.

James was still in awe. "So what happens to us? What about everyone who knew you, what about Lily?"

Harry pulled out his wand and set it on the table beside him. He looked at it, scrutinized it, thought about it. His face was scrunched in concentration.

Something occurred to James. "And why did you want to spend time with me anyway? I mean, I'm your father, I should be spending lots of time with you, especially in you OWL year, and really especially ESPECIALLY if You-Know-Who is after you like this. Hey, why is he after you anyway?"

At this Harry seemed to make up his mind about whatever it was his mind was unmade about. "I'm sorry, Dad, Sirius, that Voldemort killed Grandmum and Granddad," he began slowly and determinedly, "and I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dad, you and Mum are killed by Voldemort when I'm one," he said. James' jaw dropped, again, and he shook his head, trying to take in this stunning information. Harry went on, "Voldemort tries to kill me too, but it doesn't work, and that's why I have that lightning shaped scar on my forehead."

Sirius was staring wide eyed at Harry. "Sirius, you're blamed for the death of 12 muggles and one wizard and sent to Azkaban for those 13 murders you didn't commit."

"So who actually killed all those people?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Harry.

Both James and Sirius were overwhelmed now.

"Sirius, you are killed by your cousin Bellatrix LeStrange when I'm in fifth year," Harry stammered, his emerald eyes glistening.

James' eyes were glossing over too. "Why are you telling us this?"

Harry picked up his wand, a sad expression on his face. "Because it doesn't matter."

He pointed the holly wand at his father. Sirius stared at him, stunned.

Fighting back the tears, Harry concentrated on what had to be done.

"_Obliviate!_"


End file.
